


Alternate Scene to 2x14

by cooperjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooperjones/pseuds/cooperjones
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it!





	Alternate Scene to 2x14

**Author's Note:**

> All credits go to the CW's Riverdale. I own nothing.

“ I am so sick of your vendetta against my dad,” Veronica was starting to get frustrated,” he’s done plenty of good things.”

“Oh, like what? Name one thing.” Betty retaliated. Jug looked at Betty and realized she was on the verge of breaking.

“He paid my dad’s medical bills!” Archie was also clearing getting mad at Jug and Betty. He knew Hiram was a criminal, but he had helped Archie and his family.

“Boy Archie, Veronica’s got you wrapped around her little finger.” Jughead turned to look at Betty. “ And other parts of her body,” added Betty with her anger present. She wanted to dig her nails into her palms but resisted the urge.

“Ohhh, I’m sorry we don’t spend our time being tragic and moping and holding hands while watching serial killer documentaries,” Veronica stated blatantly, “ oh, and wearing costumes to role play and get our rocks off.” 

Jug looked at Betty to make sure she was okay. She looked at him, and he looked down at her hands. Her nails were digging into her hand. He saw the slightest amount of blood coming out. Jug grabbed her hand and unwrapped her palms in front of Veronica and Archie to see what they had caused. He grabbed Betty and pulled her up the stairs into their bedroom. She sat on the bed and Jug went to grab the antibiotic ointment and bandages. 

He walked back out and kneeled in front of her. He grabbed her hands and washed off the dried blood with a wet cloth.

“Juggie?” She looked at him lovingly, and he pulled her down for a short, sweet kiss. 

He went back to cleaning the cuts and wrapped her hands up. He kissed her hands and went to sit on the bed. They laid under the blankets all cuddled up. She wrapped her arm around him and intertwined their legs.

“I love you, Juggie.” 

“I love you too, Betts.” 

He placed a kiss on her hair and pulled as close as physically possible. She snuggled into him and she fell asleep. He realized how much he loved her and fell asleep knowing that they would be together forever.

The End


End file.
